InuYasha's Beautiful Family
by gypsy-kat
Summary: Naraku is dead...well Kagome decided to live with Inu-yasha and now has a family.....SEQUEL COMING SOON!


* Inu-Yasha's Beautiful Family*  
By: Kaleena Ostensen  
  
(I'm not a very good writer, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. This story has some references to Trillian's story " Dance of Life" but I hope she doesn't mind too much. If it hadn't been for her writing that story, I would not have been inspired to write this, so thank you Trillian.)  
  
It was a warm summer day in Feudal Japan and a very handsome half- demon with a somewhat "bad" attitude, found himself kissing the wooden floor of his home. " Hey!" he yelled at the beautiful girl standing before him, " You promised not to do that again! So what gives?"  
Kagome stood before Inu-Yasha with her hands on her hips, and said " You promised to take the pups to the river to play today! They have been pestering me all morning, asking and asking, "When is papa going to get out of bed and take us to the river to play like he promised?" and here I find you just getting out of bed, wearing those ratty old black drawstring pants of yours none-the-less?" Inu-Yasha glared up at his beautiful Kagome." The reason I'm just getting up now is because I didn't get to sleep until late last night and the reason for that is because I was making that for you" he said, pointing to the small wooden chest at the foot of their bed.  
" Inu-Yasha, dear, we've had that chest for a long time and...."  
" No take a look inside." Inu-Yasha said as he pulled himself up off the floor.  
Kagome walked to the wooden chest and bent down to open it. She lifted the lid and saw a beautiful fire-red kimono with the most impressive beadwork on the hem and sleeves. She slowly removed it from the box and held it up to herself and twirled around. " Oh Inu-Yasha," she gasped, " You made this just for me, and in one night?"  
Inu-Yasha walked over to Kagome and took her hands in his. " Yes I did make that for you, but I've been working on it in secret for the past month. Remember all those times I said I was going to visit with Shippo, Sango, and Miroku? Well, to tell you the truth, I was actually at Kaede's hut working on this for you. I hope you like it. "  
Kagome returned the beautiful kimono to he chest, replaced the lid and sat on the foot the bed. She beckoned for Inu-Yasha to join her. He sat down beside her and noticed that she had a tear rolling down her cheek. His dog-like ears drooped back at the sight of this and he said to himself ' She doesn't like it! I knew I shouldn't have put those beads on it and more... but before he could finish his thought he noticed that Kagome was kissing his cheek and neck. " Thank-you, it's very beautiful. I love it" she whispered, " But why did you make it? That's what I'm trying to understand."  
Inu-Yasha shrugged and said, " Well, it's been three years, since you decided to stay here with me and I wanted to give you something nice to say thank-you..." but before he could finish, Kagome had started to kiss his neck and cheek again, and while she was doing this, she started to scratch behind his ears ever so lightly, just how he liked her to. He was about to turn and kiss her back when he heard the pounding footsteps of his two little girl pups running into the room. "Papa!" they screamed, leaping into his and Kagome's laps, " You're awake now, you can take us to the river."  
He looked at Kagome and then down at his two pups. "Maya, Sango I have to tell you something, you see the thing is..." "...That your uncle Shippo is coming over to take you to the river today, so your papa and I can spend the day preparing to take you to see Grandma Higurashi and uncle Souta. You just have to wait until this afternoon for uncle Shippo to come over and take you to the river, so why don't you two go and pick some flowers from the garden below the treehouse for all those vases you made papa and me." Kagome finished for him.  
Inu-Yasha nodded and told his little pups to go and do what their mama said. Maya and little Sango leapt down from their parent's laps and ran from the room, slamming the bedroom door behind them. Inu-Yasha turned to Kagome and said "Why did you tell them that Shippo would take them to the river? He's not supposed to come here until tomorrow."  
"Actually, he's coming over this afternoon to drop off something to me, so he can take them when he gets here I've already asked him to take Maya and little Sango." Kagome said, as she grabbed his hand and put it on her face "and besides, this will give us the entire morning and part of the afternoon to spend together, just you and me."  
Kagome stood up and dragged Inu-Yasha over to the side of the bed. She started to kiss his lips, then his neck, and all the while, never stopping the scratching of his ears. Inu-Yasha started to purr and kiss her back. Kagome broke the kiss and sat down on the bed, and, not awaiting an invitation, he followed her, and they sank into the bed.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Later that day, Inu-Yasha awoke from the blissful sleep he and Kagome had just shared to the sound of a light knocking on his bedroom door. Neither Kagome nor himself were wearing any clothes, so he pulled the soft sheets and blankets to cover them, and returned to his place beside Kagome, with his arm around her waist before saying 'Come in' to the mysterious person behind the door.  
Shippo opened the door, pausing slightly before stepping in. "I'm sorry, Inu-Yasha, did I wake you?" he asked, blushing slightly.  
"No, that's alright, what did you what Shippo?"  
"I just wanted to tell Kagome that her package is in the table and that I'm taking the girls to river. They've eaten lunch already but you and Kagome were still sleeping when I got here so I made lunch for them. There's some left over ramen and fresh vegetables from the garden for you and Kagome when she wakes up."  
"Oh, thank you Shippo. Your efforts are greatly appreciated. Please take this." Inu-Yasha reached for the small chocolate bar sitting on his bedside table and tossed it to him.  
Shippo caught the chocolate as it came flying to him, and nodded to say his thanks and disappeared out the door, closing it behind him. Inu- Yasha got up and took his "bathrobe" as Kagome called it, from its peg on the wall and shrugged into it. The robe was a deep blue, and he thought it made his snowy white hair look even whiter. After tying it shut, he sat back down on the bed and rubbed Kagome's cheek. "Kagome," he whispered "Time to wake up."  
Kagome rolled over and opened her eyes. "Was that Shippo?" she asked as she got up and shrugged into her own bathrobe.  
Inu-Yasha nodded, and said "He made the pups lunch and took them to the river. He also told me to tell you that your package is on the table."  
Kagome looked around, and without saying a word, darted out of the room. Inu-Yasha was about to follow her, when she came back clutching her package to her chest. "What's in the box Kagome?" he asked, trying to peek at the box.  
"Never you mind!" she answered coyly. "I'll show you after I have my bath."  
With that, she headed out of the room to the stream behind their treehouse to take her bath. Inu-Yasha decided to have his lunch while she was having her bath so he went into the next room to eat.  
Kagome returned a short time later, all cleaned up and looking even lovelier, to Inu-Yasha anyway, than when she had left. "So," he said, looking at her with great curiosity "What's in the box?"  
Without saying anything, Kagome went into the bedroom, retrieved the package and brought it out to the table. She set it down and lifted the lid. Kagome reached inside and pulled out a beautiful royal blue kimono and a matching pair of pants. Inu-Yasha looked at her with a confused expression and was about to ask whom it was for when she said "I had this specially made for you in remembrance of this special day" and handed the kimono and pants to him.  
"Th...Thank-you." Inu-Yasha stammered, "I love it."  
Kagome smiled at him and scratched his ears, and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Inu-Yasha then left the room to try on his present while Kagome cleaned the table. He came out a few minutes later to show Kagome how he looked. He had brushed his hair and tied it into a loose ponytail. "Well, how do I look?" he asked stepping into the room.  
Kagome turned around and looked at him. "You look wonderful. I knew that colour would look great on you."  
She was about to start scratching his ears when she heard the voices of her children returning from the river. She quickly cleaned up the dishes from the table and placed them in the basin on the floor. "Mama! Papa!" the girls screamed "We're home!" They came bursting through the door, with Shippo not far behind. Inu-Yasha scooped little Sango into his arms and asked "Did you two have fun at the river with uncle Shippo?"  
Little Sango looked at her sister and squirmed out of her papa's arms and said "Yeah! Uncle Shippo was sitting on that big rock on the shore teasing us, but we pushed him in and got him all wet!"  
Kagome overheard this and looked over at Shippo who was standing just inside the door dripping wet. She couldn't help but giggle a little. "Thanks for putting up with them Shippo. It was gratefully appreciated." Kagome said to him as she handed him a towel to dry off with.  
"No problem Kagome. Listen, Inu-Yasha, would it be alright if I took the girls to the river again tomorrow? They asked me if it would be a problem, but I told them to ask you first, so would it be alright?"  
Inu-Yasha nodded his approval and looked at his two pups sitting at the table counting the stones they brought back with them. "Alright then, I'll see you girls tomorrow then." Shippo called.  
He handed the towel back to Kagome and departed. Kagome closed the door behind him and turned to her girls. "Maya, Sango, its time to get ready to go. So please go put on those new kimonos grandma made for you." She said, gently pulling them up from the table and shoving them towards their room.  
After the girls were gone she turned to Inu-Yasha and said "I'm going to get dressed, so could you please clean up the girls stone and put them on the terrace with the rest?"  
He nodded and started to pick up the stones, but Kagome sneaked up behind him and started to scratch his ears. He immediately turned around and said, "I thought you were going to get dressed?"  
"I will, I will. I just wanted to say thank you for being so wonderful to me and the pups."  
Inu-Yasha blushed and playfully shoved Kagome towards their room. Once she was gone, he finished cleaning the pups' stones off the table and sat down on the floor by the door. Inu-Yasha glanced around the room and saw the Tetsusiaga hanging above the firepit. Since the defeat of Naraku, it had hung there and hadn't been used since. He saw no need to.  
How long he sat there looking at Tetsusiaga, he didn't know, but the next thing he knew Kagome and the pups were standing before him all dressed up their new kimonos. He sat there dazed for a few moments before standing up and saying, "You all look so beautiful."  
Kagome and the pups blushed. "Well," he said wiping off the dirt from him pants, "Isn't it about time to go?"  
The pups nodded and ran out the door, with their mama and papa not far behind.  
  
******************************************************  
  
On the way to the well, Kagome looked over at Inu-Yasha and noticed that he was in deep thought. She gently took his hand and whispered, "Inu- Yasha, dear, what's wrong? You haven't said a word since we left the house."  
Inu-Yasha looked ahead at the pups and saw that they were picking some cherry blossoms from a nearby tree. He turned to Kagome and said " There's nothing wrong. I was just thinking about the last time I used the Tetsusiaga...and it brought back all the memories of my last time using it."  
"You're talking about the battle with Naraku and the banishment of your brother aren't you?"  
Inu-Yasha nodded and again looked at his precious pups playing under the cherry blossom tree. "I'm sorry to bring up something so sad on this special day, and besides, we both vowed never to talk about it again didn't we?"  
He took her hands in he and gave a warm smile, with his ears drooping back slightly. Kagome nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "We'd better get going, then." she whispered and started to walk away, when Inu- Yasha grabbed her and gave her a kiss. Kagome was about to ask what the kiss was for, but Inu-Yasha had darted over to the pups and started to chase them playfully around the tree. She smiled to herself and walked slowly over to her family.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Kagome knew that her mom and brother were waiting for them at the well, but what she didn't know was that her old friends from school were there as well. Kagome had popped out of the well first and noticed her friends standing outside the well house. She quickly hopped out, grabbed her mother by the arm and whispered, "Mom! What are they doing here? You know it's not the night of the new moon, and that Inu-Yasha and the pups aren't fully human, and that the only time my friends have ever seen Inu- Yasha was at the prom, and at our wedding, and both times he was fully human. How am I ever going to explain..."  
"Kagome, don't worry," Mrs. Higurashi said calmly to her daughter, " They just came by to say hello before they all left to go to America for a month. They have no idea Inu-Yasha is going to be here, so just relax."  
"Yeah Kagome, relax already." Said Inu-Yasha.  
Kagome turned around and saw him and the pups jumping out of the well. "You got to figure, they're gonna see me and the pups sooner or later, so what's the point in trying to hide it?"  
"Inu-Yasha's right dear, they are going to see him and the girls at some point or another, so why try to hide it? Now go outside and bring them in to meet the girls ok, and don't worry about their reactions, we'll deal with that when and if the time comes."  
Kagome glared at her mother for a moment before heading outside to get her friends. Inu-Yasha heard Kagome talking to her friends and was about to go outside himself when Kagome's mother pulled him aside and asked "Inu-Yasha where did Kagome get that kimono she's wearing? I've never seen anything so beautiful."  
Inu-Yasha blushed for a moment and said "Well...I made it for her. I worked on it for the past month and I surprised her with it this morning when I got up."  
"It's very beautiful dear." Mrs. Higurashi whispered.  
She then turned around and went out of the well house, leaving Inu- Yasha standing there with the pups.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Later that evening after her friends had left, Kagome and her family were sitting down to dinner with her brother and her mom, when she suddenly stood up from the table and pulled her mother aside and said "Mom, where is that little paper bag I left here last time?"  
"In your desk drawer dear," Mrs. Higurashi said with a look of concern on her face "Why do you ask?"  
"You didn't open it did you?" Kagome asked, blushing slightly.  
"No, I didn't. You left it on the kitchen counter last time you were here, so I just put it upstairs in your desk."  
"Thanks mom, I'll be back in a few minutes."  
Kagome turned around and dashed out of the room. Mrs. Higurashi turned to Inu-Yasha, "Do you have any idea what's going on?" she asked taking a seat at the table.  
"No, not a clue. She hasn't said a word to me at all about this" Inu- Yasha replied with a look of concern on his face.  
Kagome returned to the kitchen a few minutes later with a look of pure happiness and joy on her face. "Mama, what's with the smile?" Maya asked, noticing that her mama had entered the room.  
"I'll tell the rest of you after dinner, but Inu-Yasha could you come outside with me for a moment? There's something I need to tell you."  
Inu-Yasha got up from the table and followed her outside. The pups tried to follow, but their grandma said "No girls, leave them be, they'll tell us after dinner just like your mama said they would, so just side back and wait."  
Maya and little Sango sank back into their chairs and sulked. Souta, noticing that his nieces were starting sulk, spoke up, "Maya, Sango, come with me and I'll show some embarrassing movies of your papa trying to dance."  
"Ok!" they shouted and got up to follow their uncle to the living room.  
Mrs. Higurashi was now at the table alone, but instead of going to watch the movies with her granddaughters, she took to watching Kagome and Inu-Yasha talk out on the back patio. She was about to go out and ask what was wrong, when all of a sudden Inu-Yasha threw his arms around Kagome and gave her a huge hug. Mrs. Higurashi sat back down and called her granddaughters and son back to the table. Kagome and Inu-Yasha joined her a few minutes later, both with smiles on their faces. "So, what's the good news?" Souta asked as he and his nieces took their seats at the table again.  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome looked at one anther and smiled. "We'll tell you after dinner." Kagome said, and sat down next to her daughters.  
Later that evening, after dinner and desert, everyone had gathered in the living room to watch the tapes of Inu-Yasha learning to dance for Kagome's prom. After the last tape was finished, Kagome and Inu-Yasha stood up and said, "We have some exciting news for you all. As you may already now, we have been trying to have another child for a little while now, and well...." Inu-Yasha trailed off, looking at Kagome, waiting for her to finish the announcement.  
"I'm with child!" Kagome said excitedly.  
"Congratulations sis," Souta said as he hugged his sister.  
Maya and Sango looked a little puzzled at first until Inu-Yasha said "Girls, this means you're going to have a new brother or sister to play with"  
"Wow," they said as they leapt up into their parent's arms. "Mom, would it be alright if the girls stayed here tonight so Inu-Yasha and I could have some time alone?" Kagome asked as she set little Sango back down on the floor. "Sure dear, you two deserve some time to yourselves to celebrate this happy news," Mrs. Higurashi said as she gathered her granddaughters into her arms, "Besides I think they're almost ready for sleep anyway. So just go on home and you can pick them up in the morning." "Thank-you mom. Thank you Souta." Kagome replied as she straightened her kimono. "We'll be back tomorrow morning." Inu-Yasha turned to his girls and said "You be good now you hear? Don't go giving grandma and uncle Souta a hard time ok?" "We won't papa, we promise." The girls said sleepily from the couch. "Ok, bye mom, bye Souta, and thank you." Kagome's mother and brother waved good bye, and she and Inu-Yasha left the house and went back to the well, but before they leapt through the portal, Inu-Yasha pulled Kagome back and said "Kagome, are you sure you are with child? Didn't you tell me that after the girls were born that you didn't want to have another pup until the girls were at least five years old?"  
Kagome turned to Inu-Yasha and said, "Yes, I'm sure that I am with child, and I remember what I said after the girls were born. You and I both wanted another child, and now we have one."  
"I never thought about it that way." Inu-Yasha replied.  
"That's because you don't think about things that way, do you?" Kagome said in a playful voice before leaping down the well.  
"Hey, I'll get you for that!" Inu-Yasha called to her as he leapt down the well after her.  
The next morning, Inu-Yasha awoke early to make Kagome a nice breakfast in bed. He got up, put his robe on and stared at Kagome lying there in their bed, still sound asleep with a soft, subtle smile or her beautiful face. He left the room and quietly closed the door behind him. He entered the room and started to fix some breakfast for himself and Kagome.  
Later, after he and Kagome had eaten breakfast, Inu-Yasha took off to the well to go and collect his pups from Kagome's mother. As he leapt out of the well in the future, he saw Kagome's friends and mother standing outside the wellhouse. He was about to duck back through the portal when Kagome's mother spotted him sticking his head out the doorway. "Inu-Yasha, dear, come and say hello." Mrs. Higurashi called.  
Inu-Yasha hesitated for a moment, then stepped outside to greet Kagome's mother and friends. "Hello." He said timidly.  
Yuri, Kagome's best friend from high school, just stared at Inu-Yasha for a moment, then asked, "What's with the hair? I thought you're hair was black."  
Inu-Yasha stared at his feet for a moment, then said, "This is my real hair colour. My hair is only black one night a month. It was just a coincidence that the only times you saw me was on nights where my hair was black and I didn't have these."  
Inu-Yasha pulled his hair back and showed them his ears. Yuri and the rest of her friends let out a small gasp, and whispered among themselves. Seeing their reactions, Inu-Yasha quickly covered his ears again, and asked "Am I what you expected of me?"  
Yuri stepped forward and said, "Inu-Yasha, you are more than what we thought you were, and we meant what we said at the prom, you and Kagome are perfect for each other, and you don't need to worry about us telling anyone about what you really look like, besides do you think that they would believe us?"  
Inu-Yasha blushed for a moment, and said "Thank you, but if you'll excuse me I have to get my girls and take them home."  
Inu-Yasha excused himself and went inside the house. When he reached the house, he saw his little Maya watching more movies of him learning to dance. He stood back for a moment and laughed quietly to himself. When the tape was over, Maya turned around and saw Inu-Yasha standing there. "Papa!" She screamed, standing up and flinging herself into his arms, "You're here!"  
"Yes, pup, I'm here and it's time to go home. Are you and you sister ready?"  
"Sango's still sleeping dear," Mrs. Higurashi said as she entered the room, placing a hand on Inu-Yasha's shoulder, "I hope that confrontation outside didn't make you uncomfortable."  
"Not really, I just thought Kagome would be with me when I did tell them." Inu-Yasha replied timidly, staring at his feet.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be relieved to know that you told them."  
"I hope you're right. Kagome's been real moody lately, and to be honest, it's kind of getting on my nerves a little"  
"She's going to have a baby, what did you expect?" Souta said from the couch, "But then again, Kagome's always moody, no matter what."  
"Don't I know it!" Inu-Yasha said with a chuckle, "But you're not the one who...AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"  
Inu-Yasha suddenly found himself kissing the living room floor, but all Mrs. Higurashi, Souta, and Maya could do was laugh. Inu-Yasha grumbled as he pulled himself up off the floor. He turned around and saw Kagome standing there behind him. "Inu-Yasha, dear," Kagome said, with her arms crossed and an angry look on her face "Just what were you going to say?"  
"Nothing dear." Inu-Yasha replied, wiping the dirt from his face.  
Kagome, just shook her head, and sighed. Mrs. Higurashi turned to her daughter and asked "Kagome, I thought that you took those beads off? So why is Inu-Yasha still wearing them?"  
"The reason is that the last time I took them off, he went out and didn't come back for two weeks, so after he came back, I put them back on as punishment, and to this day he still won't tell me what he was doing. So, every time he comes home late or can't tell me where he has been, the beads get left on for an extra day, don't they?" Kagome said as she smiled at Inu-Yasha.  
"Yes dear." He replied, not looking at her.  
"But Inu-Yasha, why can't you just take them off your self?" Souta asked.  
"It's because of the spell that was put on them. Kagome alone has power over me while I wear them and only she can remove them. I don't like it very much, but there's nothing I can do about it." Inu-Yasha replied, looking at Kagome then back to his feet.  
"That is true, and like you said, there isn't much you can do." Kagome said as she scooped Maya into her arms.  
"Mama! Papa! You're here!" little Sango screamed as she ran into the living room.  
Inu-Yasha picked up Sango and said, "Well, we must be going now, a friend of ours is supposed to take the pups to the river today and we don't want to keep him waiting."  
"Say good-bye and thank-you to grandma and uncle now girls." Kagome said as she set Sango on her feet again.  
"Good-bye grandma! Good-bye Uncle Souta! Thank-you!" Maya and little Sango called as they followed their mother out of the house and across the courtyard.  
"Good-bye and thank you for keeping the girls safe." Inu-Yasha said with a bow.  
Inu-Yasha turned to leave, but Mrs. Higurashi pulled him back and asked, "Dear, why did you take off for those two weeks anyway?"  
Inu-Yasha turned to her and smiled. "You'll see," he said as he crossed the courtyard, "You'll see!"  
  
(Nine months later)  
  
"Ok, Kagome, one last push and the baby will be out." Inu-Yasha heard Kaede say as he paced impatiently outside.  
"How much longer?" Inu-Yasha asked himself, "Maya and Sango didn't take this long! And they were twins!"  
All of a sudden, Kaede came outside and smiled. "You can go inside now."  
Inu-Yasha dashed inside and in the corner, lying on Kaede's sleeping mat, was Kagome, holding his new pup. "It's a boy, Inu-Yasha." Kagome said with a weak smile, "Come over and say hello to your new son."  
Inu-Yasha walked over to Kagome's side and sat down beside her. He gazed at his son, nuzzled closely to Kagome's breast and smiled. "He's beautiful, just beautiful."  
"He's got your eyes, you know?" Kagome said, smiling up at him, " Your temper too." "I bet he does. Maya and little Sango are going to be excited to know that they have a new baby brother..."  
  
"Kagome!" Kaede called, "Would you like the other now?"  
"Yes, bring him here please." Kagome called back.  
Kaede came out of the next room, holding another little boy in her arms. Inu-Yasha looked at Kaede, then to Kagome, a puzzled look on his face. "Inu-Yasha, you have twin sons." Kaede said happily as she handed the little boy to his shocked father, "and they both look just like you."  
Inu-Yasha was speechless! First he was blessed with twin daughters, and now twin sons. He didn't speak at first, but then he turned to Kagome and said. "Well... I really don't know what to say. First twin girls and now twin boys. We are truly blessed aren't we?"  
Kagome looked up into Inu-Yasha's handsome amber-colored eyes and said, "Yes we are, Inu-Yasha, yes we are."  
Inu-Yasha smiled back then looked at his two sons. "Nothing in this world could make me happier," he thought to himself as he held his son in his arms, "Absolutely nothing."  
  
The End  
  
(All the characters in this fanfic have been created and belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Standard disclaimers apply. )  
  
(This is my first Inu-Yasha fan fiction. Please feel free to email me at littlespeckledfroggie@yahoo.ca to tell me what you think.) - - - - - - - - - - -  
****Author's Note****  
  
this is just a little note to let all of you know that I am in the process of writing a sequal to this story. it is still in the planning stages and  
should be done within the next couple of weeks, so please be patient.  
  
one more thing: i am in the process of typing up my next story called:  
'Will You Be Mine?'. I should be able to post it in the next couple of  
days, so keep an eye out for it, thank you.....  
  
please read and review my other stories, i would really appreciate it. 


End file.
